


You're My Favourite Friend

by funsizedshaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Little tiny shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funsizedshaw/pseuds/funsizedshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff involving tiny baby 10/11 yr old shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favourite Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from tswift's Never Grow Up which I was listening to when I thought about little Root and Shaw before they faced all the horrors the world had to offer. Just a lot of fluff and a little little bit of angst. 
> 
> Un beta-ed. All characters/plot lines that look familiar are not mine.

Sameen twirled her pencil with her fingers and leaned back on her chair as she frowned at the Math questions laid out in front of her. It was a Thursday night and she couldn’t wait for the weekend to get here so that she wouldn’t have to think about homework for a two whole days. But first, she had to finish 3 more questions so that she wouldn’t get into trouble with Mrs Walker tomorrow. She tilted her chair further on its two back legs, trying to see how far she could go.

 

The door to her room suddenly opened and Sameen squeaked as she overbalanced and fell onto her back. 

 

“Sameen! How many times have I told you about doing that? Are you hurt?” Her mum rushed into the room, grabbing her by her underarms and lifting her up. 

 

“Ow! Mum! And how many times have I asked you to knock before opening my door?” She scowled and yanked her arm from her mother, rubbing it furiously. 

 

“Sameen. Watch your tone young lady.” Her mother glared sternly down at her. 

 

“Sorry _maman_.” The little girl looked down to hide the fact that she was still scowling. 

 

“It’s getting late baby, time for you to get ready for bed. _Baba_  will be late tonight but he said he will see you tomorrow morning.” 

 

“I’m not a baby,” Sameen muttered under her breath, not wishing to get chastised for her tone again. She picked up the chair that had fallen over and lifted the piece of paper from her table, plastering her most innocent look on her face. “Will you help me with my homework, _maman?"_  


 

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes Sameen. I’ll guide you but you’re figuring out the answers on your own. Why did you leave it until this late anywa-” the little Persian girl shook her head at her mother’s nagging as she sat at the table once more. 

 

\--

 

Sameen sighed in satisfaction as she finally got into bed. Her mother had let her have cookies and milk after she had finished her homework and she was pleasantly full and content. She tugged the covers up and rested her head on the pillow, finally closing her eyes. 

 

A second later, her eyes flew open to knocking on her window. She silently groaned at the interruption to her sleep before she sat up and leaned over, undoing the latch and opening it. A skinny girl with short blonde hair scrambled through and plopped herself on Sameen’s bed. She looked at Sameen and tilted her head, giving her a tiny smile.

 

“Hey Sam.” 

 

“I already told you not to call me that. We can’t both be Sam.” 

 

“Fine, _Sameen_. Sorry for interrupting your sleep.” She looked down at Sameen’s Clifford the Big Red Dog covers, her smile fading. “They were fighting again.” 

 

Sameen frowned. This wasn’t the first time Samantha had come over to her room in the middle of the night, crossing the street and silently clambering up to her bedroom window. She thought about her own parents and tried to recall if she had ever heard them fighting. She thought that it couldn’t be nice, to have so much noise in the house when she was trying to sleep. She remembered her mother telling her that Samantha was allowed to come over whenever she wanted and was always kind to her friend when she was at her house. Then again, her mother was kind to everyone. 

 

“Do you want anything to drink or eat? I just had milk and cookies and I can go get you some if you want. It’s really good.” Sameen enquired, not knowing how to tell her friend that she was sorry she couldn’t help her make her parents stop fighting. 

 

Sam smiled at her again, her face lighting up. “No it’s okay, I’m not really that hungry. But thank you, I know you don’t like to share your food. Especially your snacks.” 

 

“Yea well,  _maman_  says I should share,” she shrugs and moves away from the wall, making space for Sam in her bed. “Come on. Get in.” 

 

Sam clambered over, tugging the covers away for a brief moment before she lay beside Sameen and pulled them back over the two of them. Sameen closed her eyes, sighing for the second time that night as she prepared for sleep to overtake her. 

 

“Sameen?"

 

She groaned. “What, Sam?” 

 

“Do you think we’ll always be friends? Will you always stay here? And I could come over whenever I wanted to?"

 

“I don’t know. I hope we don’t move away. I like this house. The shop on the corner sells really good candy.” 

 

“You didn’t answer my first and last question.” 

 

Sameen couldn’t see her friend’s face in the dark but she could hear the pout in her voice. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Only if you promise to stop talking and let me sleep.” 

 

“Pinky swear?” 

 

Sameen let out a groan for the third time that night. Samantha always managed to annoy her. She didn’t even know why she still was friends with her. 

 

“Okay I’m sorry.. I just,” Sam paused and sniffled. "My mum told my dad that she was going to take me and go far away from here. I don’t want to go far away, Sameen. You’re my favourite friend and I’ll miss you,” she sniffled again. 

 

Sameen tried to hold in her groan this time. She hated it when other kids cried in front of her. She would usually just walk away, but this was Sam. And Sam was different. Not only because Sameen's mother told her to be nice to her but also because she actually thought of Sam as a friend. The other kids didn’t understand why Sameen didn’t want to play in their stupid games and they called her a robot because she didn’t cry when she fell and scraped her knees. She had fiercely told herself that she didn’t care if she didn’t have friends but the thought of Sam moving away made her feel very uncomfortable. 

 

Sameen sat up in bed and swung her legs over to the floor. She got up and walked over to the opposite side of her room, reaching up to the shelves and pulling down a little soft toy. Sam sat up in bed as well, watching her. She clutched it tightly and walked back to her bed, lightly tossing the toy onto her friend’s lap. 

 

“Here. This is Bear. He’s usually on the shelf because I’m too old to sleep with dolls but he can sleep with us tonight,” she paused and scrambled back up onto the bed, looking at Sam who was stroking the little toy dog softly. “And, um, if your mum takes you somewhere else then you can bring Bear with you. He’ll stay with you at night when you can’t sleep. But you better take care of him because he’s my favourite.” 

 

Sam looked at her through the curtain of blonde hair and smiled. “Thank you Sameen.” 

 

“Yea. It’s okay. Can we sleep now?” 

 

She didn’t wait for an answer as she got under the covers and laid back down. Samantha followed her lead, laying her head down onto the soft pillow as well, placing Bear in between them carefully. 

 

The next morning, Sameen woke up and stretched. She felt the empty space beside her and looked up at the window. Bear was sitting on the windowsill, one paw raised as if in greeting. Sameen snorted. Sam was supposed to be really smart but apparently she didn’t know that dogs didn’t wave because they needed all four legs to walk. She was totally going to tease Sam about that later when she saw her in school. She got up and grabbed the little dog, putting him back on the shelf before walking away.

 

As she opened her bedroom door, she paused and looked back at Bear. She hoped she’d never have to give him away to Sam. It would really suck to lose both her favourite toy and her favourite friend. Sameen frowned slightly. She decided that she would go and find Sam herself if her mother ever took her away. If it was too far, then she’d just cycle there. Problem solved. Sameen grinned and walked down to the kitchen. Time to sneak some cookies before her mum came down and caught her. Maybe she’d bring some for Sam as well. That girl was too skinny for her own good.  


End file.
